Our Real Relationship
by Hyucchi
Summary: Di hari minggu, pagi hari, ditemani hujan deras, secara tidak sengaja Neko membuat kedua insan yang bagaikan putih dan hitam itu menjadi tahu akan perasaan masing-masing. Oneshoot. First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Isana Yashiro, tampangnya sangat manis, memiliki sifat ramah dan baik hati, lalu... sedikit lemot?

Yatogami Kuroh, tampangnya sangat dingin, memiliki sifat tegar dan sulit ditebak, serta... sedikit polos?

Satunya melambangkan putih bersih,

Satunya melambangkan hitam kelam,

Kalau keduanya bersatu, jadinya seperti apa?

* * *

.

.

**Our Real Relationship**

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: **[K]** not mine. I'm only borrow the characters for this fiction :)

.

**R**ate: T

.

**G**enre(s): Parody, Romance, a bits Humor.

.

**P**airing: KurohShiro _feat_ ShiroKuroh, _slight_ ShiroNeko.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, Semi-Canon, Misstypo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, a bits straight, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Hoaaaam," seorang pemuda berambut putih menguap lebar di ranjang tidurnya. Kini tangan lembutnya mulai mengusap-usap matanya berusaha mengurangi rasa gatal disana. "Uhm, ada harum..." pikirnya sembari mengendus-ngendus harum makanan yang berasal dari dapurnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai berganti posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Dilihatnya Neko, kucing yang bisa menjelmah menjadi manusia juga memiliki _power_ luar biasa miliknya, yang juga terbangun dari tidurnya lalu berlari ke dapur dengan sosok kucing.

"Ehm, Kuroh pasti memasak sesuatu yang enak..." guman si rambut putih tadi, sebut saja Isana Yashiro. Ia tersenyum membayangkan makanan enak apa yang akan dimasak oleh Kuroh. Membayangkannya saja sudah tidak sabar, apalagi untuk menikmatinya―

"Menyingkir kau dasar kucing nakal!"

"Miaaaww!"

_**BRUAAAKKK!**_

Sontak Shiro―Yashiro―terbelalak kaget begitu tiba-tiba Neko terlempar keluar dari dapur beserta sebuah kardus yang entah apa isinya. Langsung saja mesin pemungut sampah ikut keluar dari dapur dan memungut kembali kardus yang terlempar tadi.

_Pyong!_ Neko kini berubah menjadi sosok manusianya, yaitu sosok gadis berwajah cantik dengan dua iris mata yang berbeda, serta... tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Iiikh! Dasar Kuroh pelit! Dasar Kuroh pelit! Aku hanya ingin mencoba udonnya sedikiit! Anak pelit harus diberi hukuman, awas, ya!" tanpa rasa dosa, Neko pun berlari kembali ke dapur ―masih dengan tubuh polosnya― diikuti tatapan Shiro yang _speechless_ membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya kalau...

"Aargh! Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu! Cepat pakai bajumu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu tata krama!"

"Horeeee! Aku dapat udonnya! Bagaimana rasanya, ya? Uhm... Nyam, nyam... Kyaaaa! Enak, enak! Aku mau lagi!"

"Jangan diambil, perempuan tidak tahu malu! Pergi sana, pergi!"

Buru-buru Shiro berlari menuju dapur untuk menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi diantara kedua penghuni rumahnya―mungkin―Neko dan Kuroh. Dilihatnya jelas sambaran petir menggelegar ditengah-tengah mereka, kemudian keduanya kembali bertempur... untuk masalah yang sepele, yaitu seekor 'kucing' yang ingin mencuri makan udon yang baru dimasak Kuroh.

"Su-sudah, hentikan kalian berdua!"

* * *

...

* * *

"_Ittadakimatsu_!" seru Shiro dan Neko bersamaan begitu sarapan mereka telah siap di meja makan. Dimulai dari si rambut putih, keduanya makan dengan lahapnya. Merasakan kegurihan masakan si samurai hitam yang belakangan ini menjadi juru masak di tempat tinggal mereka.

"_Ittadakimatsu_..." sahut Kuroh―si samurai hitam― kemudian menyusul keduanya untuk sarapan. Ya, awal pagi yang tidak wajar, bertengkar dulu baru sarapan. Namun, apa memang ada hari yang wajar di kehidupan Isana Yashiro? Sepertinya tidak, terutama sejak datangnya Kuroh ke dalam kehidupannya.

Singkat cerita, Isana Yashiro sangat mirip dengan tersangka pembunuhan Totsuka yang berada di sebuah video rekaman, jadilah ia dikejar-kejar polisi dan beberapa kelompok _yankee_ yang ingin membalaskan dendam. Tadinya, Yatogami Kuroh, si samurai hitam yang sedang makan bersamanya ini juga salah satu dari mereka. Namun entah karena kebaikan hati samurai nomor berapa, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai memastikan bahwa Shiro betul-betul si pembunuh Totsuka, bukan sekedar 'mirip' dengan tersangka.

Baik sekali?  
Yah, memang. Walau tampangnya seperti itu, tapi Kuroh terlihat seperti pemuda yang masih memberikan toleransi dan baik hati, jadilah ia tinggal di kediaman Shiro sampai memastikan betul apa dia si tersangka pembunuhan Totsuka yang menggemparkan itu. Andai kata iya...

"_Aku akan langsung membunuhmu,"_

Pasti Kuroh akan berkata begitu, dengan nada singkat, padat, jelas, juga tidak ada rasa dosa.

Tapi satu _point_, saking baiknya dia, Kuroh sampai dibodohi Shiro ―dan Neko juga― yang polos beberapa kali. Tidak masuk akal. Mengapa pemuda yang tampangnya dewasa dan keren sepertinya bisa dibodohi oleh anak macam Yashiro yang tampak polos dan lugu, plus lemot mungkin?

"Nee, Kuroh, aku mau tambah lagi! Udon-nya enak sekali!" seru Shiro tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda bertampang dingin itu. Tidak ada balasan bearti dari Kuroh, ia hanya melirik sesaat pemuda berambut putih itu lalu memejamkan mata.

"Ambil sendiri, masih ada banyak di dapur," jawabnya singkat. Shiro langsung saja tersenyum senang, tahu saja Kuroh kalau ia pasti akan minta tambah, jadi Kuroh memasak lebih banyak porsinya. Dengan langkah riang, Shiro melesat menuju dapur diikuti Neko yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

Inilah kehidupan Shiro yang sekarang. Identitas yang sesungguhnya masih misterius, ditemani seekor kucing yang bisa memanipulasikan kekuatan berbahaya, juga seorang pemuda yang secara tidak langsung menjadi pelindung Shiro kalau-kalau ia dikejar pihak kepolisian atau sekelompok _Homura_.

Aneh... Tapi disisi lain ia menyukainya. Terutama Kuroh, ia memedam rasa suka pada pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu―walau raut wajahnya pernah berubah drastis begitu ditanyai soal rekaman aneh yang selalu dibawanya. Susah, sih, membuatnya tersenyum, tapi bagi Isana Yashiro itu semua sudah cukup.

Ia menyukai Kuroh yang selalu sigap melindunginya, dengan konyol mudah tertipu oleh gelagak manisnya, juga memiliki sifat kesetiakawanan padanya. Tadinya... Pemuda berambut putih ini sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan ini, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengerti. Shiro tahu kalau perasaan ini suka, cinta... Ia mencintai Yatogami Kuroh.

* * *

...

* * *

_Zraaash!_

Kedua iris Neko menatap suram keluar tempat mereka tinggal. Hujan deras membuatnya beserta Shiro dan Kuroh harus terperangkap di rumah. Yah, hari minggu, sih, tidak ada jadwal sekolah hari itu, jadi tidak masalah bagi Shiro untuk hujan dadakan di pagi hari ini. Padahal tadi dilihatnya cerah. Ya, maksudnya tadi saat mereka sarapan bersama. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, langit mendadak mendung dan jadilah sekarang hujan deras...

"Ah, padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar..." keluh Shiro sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekor mata Kuroh mendelik tajam karena ucapan Shiro barusan.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa keluar seenaknya, kau masih buronan, ingat itu." Sahutnya dengan nada khasnya, membuat Shiro menghela nafas berat. Benar juga, sekalipun tidak hujan dan cuaca tetap cerah, ia masih tidak bisa keluar dengan leluasa. Sekelompok _Homura_ dan pihak _'kelompok Biru'_ juga pasti masih mengejar dirinya.

Melihat suasana menjadi hening seketika, Neko―yang masih bersosok manusia―pun menggembungkan pipinya. 'Kucing' manis satu ini tidak suasana suram seperti ini. Setidaknya bertengkar dengan Kuroh masih lebih baik daripada berdiam seperti ini. Yah, tadinya ia berpikir seperti itu, sampai sebuah ide aneh terbesit di otaknya.

"Nee, Shiro, Kuroh, bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" tawarnya dengan merajuk manja di lengan Shiro. Ketiganya masih dalam posisi duduk di meja makan. Yang berbeda adalah si samurai hitam yang sedang menyeruput teh hangat. Shiro yang notabene tadi sedang berpikir pun sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh ke arah Neko yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Main katanya? Main apa? Main bola wol seperti yang dilakukan kucing?

"Main?" tanya Shiro balik, sedangkan Kuroh hanya menautkan alisnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Neko mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum ambigunya.

"Iya, 'kan Shiro suka dengan Kuroh, lalu Kuroh juga suka dengan Shiro, jadi―" sebelum Neko sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, langsung saja Kuroh menyemburkan teh yang baru diseruputnya, juga Shiro yang cengo sampai berdiameter lima sentimeter.

"Pffft―Uhuk, uhuk! Sembarangan, apa maksudmu!?" nada bicara Kuroh sedikit membentak, kelihatannya ingin menyangkal dengan apa yang dikatakan Neko barusan. Lagipula gadis itu mengucapkannya tanpa punya rasa dosa. Begitu juga dengan si rambut putih yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Ne-Neko, kau ini bicara apa?" sambung Shiro sembari menautkan alisnya, walau wajahnya tiba-tiba merasakan hangat. Sepertinya pipi si putih sedikit memerah, dan Shiro tidak ingin mukanya itu ketahuan Kuroh yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang. Neko memiringkan kepalanya merasa aneh dengan reaksi keduanya.

"Eh? Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Neko balik sembari memutar bola matanya. "Padahal benar, 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi, memandang keduanya bergantian. Kuroh membuang muka dengan angkuhnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin," putus Kuroh cepat.

"Kau pasti salah paham," lanjut Shiro juga.

Kini Neko menggembungkan pipinya―lagi―, tampaknya marah dan kesal dengan reaksi keduanya yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

"Jahaaat! Kalian berdua jahaaat! Padahal Neko tahu langsung dari hati kalian! Kenapa kalian menyangkal begitu!? Dasar cowok menyebalkan, cowok menyebalkan!" teriak Neko dengan tidak santainya, bahkan sedikit terasa kalau lantai tempat mereka duduk sedikit bergetar karena teriakannya itu. Kuroh cengo, Shiro _blushing_. Yah, kombinasi reaksi yang mengenaskan.

"Da-dari hati?" tanya Shiro lagi, masih bingung dan tidak _connect_. Yah, memang terkadang anak satu ini sedikit lemot, lamban untuk berpikir. Neko mengangguk lalu membusungkan dadanya angkuh.

"Yup! Tentu saja, Neko memang luar biasa!" seru gadis itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Si rambut putih pun memutar otaknya, berusaha berpikir apa yang dimaksud Neko padanya. Katanya dari hati. Oh, iya, secara tidak langsung, Neko memang mempunyai kekuatan semacam itu. Apalagi kepada dirinya yang dianggap istimewa oleh Neko.

Dan...

Shiro suka pada Kuroh? Bukankah barusan Shiro memikirkan soal itu? Soal perasaan baru yang tumbuh di hatinya kepada Kuroh? Yah, perasaan baru... yang tumbuh dihatinya... Eh, tunggu, hatinya? Bearti tadi Neko sempat membaca isi hatinya dimana perasaan sukanya pada Kuroh mulai bertumbuh...

"E-_etto_..." Shiro dengan tergagap-gagap menengok ke arah Kuroh yang bisa dibilang―membatu di tempatnya terduduk. Dan reaksinya itu membuat Shiro membulatkan kedua matanya. Gila, sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan gadis jelmaan kucing itu. Ia menyukai Kuroh sebagaimana Kuroh juga... "Kuroh... menyukaiku?"

Menyadari bahwa Shiro mengajaknya bicara, Kuroh pun kembali dari wujud batunya. Ia sedikit gelagapan, walau tetap berusaha bersikap wajar. Ia mengitari pandangannya sembari memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Ehm, itu... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya..." pemuda berambut kuncir satu itu tampak keras kepala dan tidak mau mengaku.

Shiro memandangi baik-baik kelakuan Kuroh yang masih terlihat tidak wajar, terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan secara tidak langsung Shiro merasa gembira dengan itu. Jadi... si samurai hitam yang misterius satu ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Keduanya saling menyukai satu sama lain―"Kuroh... menyukaiku..."

_**Bruk!**_ Dengan satu serangan Shiro langsung loncat dan menerjang Kuroh hingga keduanya terjatuh cukup hebat. Dengan posisi Kuroh yang ditindih.

"H-Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" maki Kuroh begitu merasa sedikit nyeri si punggungnya karena benturan dengan lantai tadi. Tidak mempedulikan itu, kini Shiro tersenyum ceria ke arahnya, juga sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya yang halus itu. Dan tatapan itu sukses membuat detak jantung Kuroh terhenti sesaat. _Manis sekali..._

"A-aku, aku juga suka Kuroh, bearti kita saling suka, _ne_?" seru Shiro tampak gembira. Secara tidak langsung perasaannya terbalaskan. Perasaan baru yang tumbuh sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Sosok Kuroh yang melindunginya itu tampak sangat berkilauan di iris _violet_nya. Mendengar itu, Kuroh membuang muka dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"...Ya, sepertinya begitu," balasnya singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. Namun reaksinya itu sungguh manis di mata Shiro. Yah, walaupun jarang, tapi Kuroh masih memiliki sisi manisnya seperti sekarang ―lain soal diwaktu ia terlihat bangga dengan rekaman suara yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kini Shiro melesatkan... ciuman pertamanya,

"Uph―!" si rambut hitam tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shiro tiba-tiba, menciumnya di bibir. Ciuman pertamanya ini membuat Kuroh jadi salah tingkah, sampai-sampai kehilangan tenaga sehingga kini punggungnya sukses menempel seutuhnya pada lantai, dengan Shiro yang masih mengerayangi bibirnya, untuk pertama kali.

"Sh-Shiro..." Kuroh yang merasa tidak terima dengan posisinya pun melawan, sehingga ciuman pertama mereka itu terlepas dengan satu dorongan di dada mungil Shiro. Dengan tidak berdosanya, Shiro memandang heran dengan arti 'Kenapa?' pada figur yang masih ditindihnya ini, membuat Kuroh menjadi sedikit sebal.

"Apa maksudmu main cium, hah?" geram Kuroh dengan aura membunuhnya yang mulai menyeruak. Melihat itu Shiro pun tersenyum ngeri, harap-harap kalau si kuncir hitam tidak mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung membela Shiro menjadi dua saat itu juga.

"Karena aku suka Kuroh, memangnya aneh?" sahut Shiro dengan polosnya. Masih tidak terima, kini kedua tangan Kuroh mendorong pundak Shiro sehingga pemuda yang kelihatannya agak lemah itu terdorong ke belakang, punggungnya dengan mulus menabrak meja makan. Sontak Shiro terbelalak kaget.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, namun iris hitam Kuroh yang memandang tajam ke arahnya membuat Shiro membisu seketika.

"Ku... roh..."

Si samurai hitam mendekatkan wajah keduanya dalam waktu singkat, sehingga kedua batang hidung mereka bersentuhan singkat, sebelum akhirnya...

_Zraasshh!_

...Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, bertautan dengan perasaan suka, seiring saliva mereka bercampur aduk entah bagaimana bisa...

"Umph..." Shiro mendesah kecil, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar sudah memeluk pemuda diatasnya yang masih mencium bibirnya dengan lihai. Tidak terlalu agresif, tidak terlalu pasif, namun Shiro sangat menyukainya...

"CURAAAAAAANG! NEKO 'KAN JUGA MAU MENCIUM SHIRO! SHIRO ITU PUNYA NEKO! DASAR KUROH CURANG, KUROH JAHAT, KUROH MESUM, KUROH SETAN, KUROH―"

"Berhenti mengataiku, gadis tidak tahu malu!" Kuroh yang marah dengan racauan Neko pun melepas ciuman mesranya dengan Shiro dan mulai menatap Neko dengan tatapan garang. Shiro sedikit mendesah kecewa begitu ciuman penuh nikmat tadi berhenti gara-gara ulah Neko. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Ciuman itu akan menjadi hartanya yang berharga, sekalipun masih ada ribuan konflik yang nantinya harus dihadapinya...

_Grep!_

Neko dengan cepat memeluk Shiro yang masih terbaring di meja makan lalu... mencium anak itu dengan perasaan 'tidak mau kalah dari Kuroh'. Entah berapa kali Neko menciumi Shiro disaat itu membuat pemuda itu kewalahan, dan juga aura kematian yang mulai membakari si kuncir hitam sampai ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Kubelah kau jadi dua sekarang juga, gadis tidak tahu malu!"

"Sini kalau berani, dasar Kuroh jelek!"

"Ku-kumohon kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran ini...!"

Tanpa sadar Shiro tersenyum kecil. Inilah hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya, hubungan yang dirahasiakan dari manusia-manusia di luar sana. Dan ia sangat menyayangi momen-momen seperti ini, untuk selamanya.

* * *

_:FIN:_

* * *

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): Halo, minna-san! :D Kami berdua penghuni baru di fandom [K] desu! Yoroshiku onegaimasu, salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom ini :D Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik dan meramaikan fandom ini, yak! X3 Ufufu, sebenarnya baru nonton [K] dua hari kemarin, tapi sudah jatuh cintrong sama anime-nya. Salahkan juga salah satu readers fic kami yang meracuni dan menghasut kami untuk menonton anime-nya, awas saja kalau dia baca cerita ini dan nggak review /digampar/. Oke, untuk pertama saya buat pair ini dulu, yah! X3 Sebenarnya Kuroh itu juga cocok jadi uke, tapi tampang Shiro juga shota-shota begitu(?), jadi di fic ini nge-_feat_ kedua pair itu, plus tambahan kecil ShiroNeko, hehehe. Maaf, ya, kalau fic-nya abal, jelek, pendek, dan ooc. Saya harap kalian menyukainya desu *menunduk*. Mungkin fic berikutnya mau coba buat pairing Fushimi dan Yata, atau ada yang mau request pairing lain? XD Ehehe, sudah dulu, ya, minna-san! Kami harap kalian yang sudah membaca mau meninggalkan review, lumayan untuk bahan referensi kami :)

_Thanks for reading! :D_

_Give review if don't mind X3_


End file.
